Detroit Became Fanfic
by I like birds yo
Summary: This is a Fanfiction i hope you like it! Be aware that there is alot of jokes in it si maybe it's kinda bad :/
1. Info

This is where the real story begins. The ending was chosen to be when:

Alice, Kara and Luther got to Canada and lived a life happily ever after.

Connor defeated Jerico and became the leader of the androids. Connor (the android sent by CyberLife) and Lutinant Hank had a fight on the roof in one scene but Connor didn't drop Hank. They became best friends forever. Cyber power!

Hank still had his job and Connor was still the android sent by CyberLife. Everything was back to normal. Except for one simple thing..

( _ **WARNING** THIS STORY CONTAINS MANY JOKES LIKE 'the android sent by CyberLife' **BE AWARE)**_


	2. Ep1 S1

Far far away, in the land of Teletubbies.. Oh wait wrong story!

There was a sunny, but rainy day in Detroit. Like always, Connor was just released from CyberLife and Hank just put on his stripy suit. The frosties is delicious he thought.

pling plung*

-who's there?

Silence*

Hank knew who it was. Yes, 'IT' not pennywise but someone funnier. Hank opened the door and what he saw was shocking. There, right outside the door, a man, no an Android. This android was sent from CyberLife.

-knock Knock

-who's there? Hank asked

-It's me Connor

Hank knew that he was late. So he didn't even put his cereal away. The guys went to Hanks car and he drove to the Hankman cave. (The police station) Hank still thought Connor was insane. But he didn't say anything. He just parked at the parking lot and went out of the car.

-aren't you supposed to go to your work Connor? Hank asked Connor.

-Yes. He answered. Sure.

-Then go! Hank shouted behind Connor when he left into the distance. This was a beautiful moment.


	3. Ep2 S1

(Sorry for the first Episode being so short)

Connor arrived at his destination, "work"

-I'm so thrilled about first day at work! Not. Connor said quietly for himself. He walked into the building and saw a lot if androids talking to each other. He went up to the stage to welcome everyone.

-Excuse me everyone, your attention please?

Everyone turned and looked at Connor.

-I know it can be a little strange with everything that's happened and I hope we can leave that behind us and think about the future. Connor looked over to some androids and they walked up with a big screen then walked down again.

-I have some plans for our "work space"

He started the big screen TV with his mind using telepathy omg so cool! (Actually he's an android remember so he can start electronic devices using some kind of Bluetooth) up on the screen came a picture of an old factory.

-we can change this old oil factory into a big android headquarter by renovating it and adding furniture, this is for androids that doesn't want to work for humans anymore, I'm sure all of you want to get away from humans but there's a new law about androids.

The screen changed to a text

-The president of the United States and many other important humans have come up with this law, all androids has the right to like as human being which means that were allowed have own money, other own stuff such as houses, cars, accounts, we can even work free and earn money. We can be bosses and managers too. We are allowed to use human weapons if necessary and other important stings.

Connor sent all the information to all of the androids in the building.

-if you want to look more into it you can just read it whenever you want. This is just an idea, which means that I want all of your votes about it. Tonight we're going to vote about this ideas. Every vote counts. Thank you for listening. He bows shortly

The androids starts clapping and some androids moves the screen town from the stage and Connor walks down too. That was a great speech sir one android said yes it was another sad soon there were a lot of androids around Connor asking about this Android headquarter.

-I've given you all information about it. Connor said and looked at a digital clock.

-excuse me, I need to go.

He said and walked out of the building with the other androids looking at him as if he were a really good business man.

Hank sat at his desk doing paperwork as he heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and saw Connor already sitting down at the chair in front of him.

-Hi.

Hank said doing his paperwork.

-Hi, I have a lot business plans to share.

Connor said smiling.

-am I supposed to pretend that this riot thing didn't happen and be proud of you trying to ruin everything?

Hank said still doing his paperwork. Then he looked up at Connor looking angry.

-we're going to put everything back to normal. Yes androids have a new law, but it's still new and can change tomorrow.

Connor's smile slowly disappeared but he still looked hopefull.

-argh fine I'll help you Connor. Your face is a can't say no to! Hank said angry.

-but I'll help you another time not today. You need to wait, it's not gonna happen fast. Hank said and finished his paperwork. He got up to give it to his boss but Connor stopped him.

-what? He asked annoyed

-thank you Hank, I really appreciate it! Connor said hopefully. Hank smiled at him.

-Anything for a friend right?

Hank said and patted Connor on his shoulder then walked to his boss's office.

-Friend..

Connor said quietly for himself. He smiled and felt happy. He realized that he was turning deviant slowly and he couldn't do that. He stopped smiling and fixed his tie. He walked out of the police station and headed for a taxi. He payed the taxi and it drove to the CyberLife Headquarter.

-Welcome back, Connor.

A guard said angry. Another guard opened the elevator and they walked in.

-You planning on hacking the security camera and shoot us?

One of the guards said.

-No, I'm not planning to do that. Again. I'm planning on having a real meeting this time. Connor answered. The other guard looked at the guard that was talking.

-you're funny.

He said and the other guard shaked his head disappointing. The elevator hit the right floor and they walked out. They went to the boss's office and the Connor walked in without the guards. After half an hour he came back out.

-How was it in there? Was it scary? I bet it was scary!

Said the guard that called Connor funny.

-No..

Connor said.

-Larry we talked about this! If you act like this you're probably gonna get fired soon! The other guard said.

-sorry.. I can't help being nice! The guard named Larry said. Connor saved his memory. They walked to the elevator and when Connor walked out of the CyberLife headquarter he saw the guard arguing. Connor payed the taxi again and it drove him to the police station.

Connor entered the office and he saw Hank sitting at his desk working on the computer. Connor walked over to Hank's desk. Hank looked up at Connor.

-Connor! Hi, when I said I couldn't help you now I didn't meant an hour later. Hanks said annoyed

-I know. Thete not why I'm here, I've talked to the boss of the CyberLife headquarter and he accepted my request of having a company!

Connor said excited.

-that's.. Great, jut great Connor. And umm.. Why do you want to create a company?

Hank asked mad.

-well, I'm working for the police and that's good but I want to do something that I like doing-- not that I don't like working here! Connor answered

-Do whatever you want, I don't care.

Hank said and started working again. It didn't happen much else that day.

(Sorry for late upload I had other things to do hope you like it omg leave a like I like fries btw)


End file.
